Thankful
by Mrs. Lemondrop
Summary: Hermione discusses the American holiday of Thanksgiving with Ron, and it gets him to thinking what he's REALLY thankful for. RHr. My first one-shot. Enjoy!


Thankful  
  
Hermione slammed her books down onto the breakfast table in the Great Hall, causing Ron and Harry's glasses of orange juice to wobble precariously. Neither of the boys noticed, though, seeing as how they were engrossed in their Potions texts, hastily reading the chapter that was assigned as homework.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she realized what they were doing, but couldn't hide the small smile that was forcing its way through. She slid onto the bench and began to fill her plate with toast. "Happy Thanksgiving," she said cheerfully.  
  
Harry ignored her completely, used to his friend spurting random pieces of knowledge here and there. Ron, however, finished reading his sentence, and then glanced up, raising an eyebrow as his only sign of question.   
  
This was enough for Hermione. "Thanksgiving. You haven't heard of it?"   
  
Ron's attention went back to his book.   
  
"Well, listen then," she went on. " It's this American holiday that my family in Chicago celebrates. All schools and businesses close and everything,"   
  
His attention was firmly replaced.   
  
"Anyway, they spend all day cooking up a magnificent feast, and at the end of the day, they gather with the ones they love,"   
  
Harry began to smirk, his eyes still glued to his book.  
  
"And eat all the food that they've prepared, and think about what they're thankful for. It's wonderful, really. I celebrated it once while I was visiting. I just wish we had something like it here. Anyway, it's today."  
  
Ron had been getting a dreamy look in his eyes. "Cooking all day?! That must be the biggest meal they eat all year."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again. "That's not really the point, Ron."  
  
He grinned. "Oh, you mean the thankful...stuff? Well, it's okay I suppose. But, really how much is there to be thankful for? I mean, none of us are famous..." he glanced at Harry. "Well, almost none of us. And, we're not exactly rich. What is there, really?"  
  
Hermione threw her napkin on her plate. "Are you kidding me, Ron? You can't think of one thing you're truly thankful for? What about your education?"  
  
He burst out laughing.  
  
"Seriously! Without it, a lot of us could end up on the street, not knowing how to succeed in the world. Without any knowledge at all. How terrible!" She shuddered.  
  
"Hermione, in case you haven't noticed, things would be a LOT easier without Snape on our tail every second of every day."  
  
Hermione sighed dejectedly, packing her books in her bag. "I know you don't mean that, Ron. Well, the thing about Snape, I agree. But, you must be thankful for something. I know you are. In fact, I could probably tell you the things you're thankful for before you could think of them yourself."  
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"Fine then. By the end of the day, I'll have a whole list of things that you wouldn't have thought of in a million years." he said.  
  
She smiled triumphantly. "Deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By that evening, however, Hermione had forgotten all about their little 'deal'. Tomorrow was Friday, and everyone who had been worn out from the long week had headed to bed early, leaving the Common Room almost empty.   
  
Hermione sat directly in front of the fireplace. Or more, sprawled out directly in front of the fireplace on her favorite couch, reading her Arithmancy text. She'd finished all of the chapters that they were currently working on, so she began to read ahead, and now she was nearly two months advanced. She smiled.   
  
After another half hour, the clock rang eleven times, and the Common Room was officially deserted. However, when she heard the door creak open, she didn't bother looking up due to a lack of energy, or lack of curiosity.   
  
"Hey."  
  
She looked up to see Ron leaning directly over her, obviously trying to see if she were asleep or not. "Well, hello." She grinned and began to pull her feet in to make room for him to sit.   
  
"No, it's okay." He sat down, and gently pulled her feet on top of him, leaving them in same position they were in.   
  
"What are you doing up so late?" she asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Actually," he said seriously. "I was thinking about what I'm thankful for."  
  
She looked at him quizzically, until she remembered what he was talking about and laughed lightly. "Ron, I was half joking. You don't really have to go through with it, it isn't that big of a deal." She began to get up to pack her bag and head off to bed, when he grabbed her ankles, making it impossible to get up.  
  
"Well, it kind of is."  
  
She stopped, and went back to her position. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, but as I was thinking, I realized you were right. I have so much to be thankful for. I mean, everything in my life, even the smallest thing. And every part of it is so important to me, that I don't know what I do without it." he said.  
  
"Like what?" she asked, unable to fight the curiosity.  
  
He laughed helplessly. "Where do I start? Well, my family, of course. My parents have always been so supportive, even though we never had that much money. Ginny and my brothers, even Fred and George, have all contributed to me somehow, that I wouldn't be me without them. Quidditch, too. Even though I may not be the best at it, I'm lucky that I'm healthy enough to play what I love. And, like you said, school. I know it will help me when I'm older, but not just that. All my friends are here! Harry...and...and..." he blushed lightly. "And you."  
  
Hermione felt like swallowing, but couldn't, and barely got out the restrained whisper. "You're thankful for me?"  
  
Ron sighed, frustrated with himself and forgetting his embarrassment. "Of course I am, Hermione! With Harry having so many problems, I love him to death, but you've grown to be my best friend. You're the only I can really talk to. You're always there to help me out of my procrastination and cheer me on." He seemed to choke on what he was about to say. "You're the world to me, Hermione."   
  
Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"I know we fight a lot," he rushed on. "But we always make up, and the only reason we fight in the first place is because..." but he choked again.  
  
"Because why?" she asked.  
  
"Because..." his eyes darted up to hers, looking for an excuse. "Because there's a lot of energy there, I suppose?" It was more a question than an answer.   
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"Anyway," Ron said, as he got up and placed her feet back down on the couch, and then made his way over to her. "Happy Thanksgiving, Hermione."  
  
And before she could register any more surprise, he leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. As he pulled away, he grinned and ran his hand down the side of her face. He hesitated, and then left, disappearing up the boys' dormitory staircase.   
  
Hermione lie there, staring up at the changing ceiling, bewildered by what just happened. After a few minutes though, after her racing heart had calmed, she smiled shyly. "Happy Thanksgiving, Ron."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked this short one-shot. Please review! I just felt like writing a bit. I will update to Mistakes Happen ASAP! Thanks so much. And...  
  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
